


Трепет крыльев за твоим плечом

by Anhel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Mystery, Wingfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anhel/pseuds/Anhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маккей знал, чувствовал, что Шеппард так ответит. Это все объясняло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трепет крыльев за твоим плечом

Маккей знал, что рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Вылазка на очередную планету обернулась сущим кошмаром, который Родни не представлял себе даже в самых худших сценариях. Врата на планете были варварски уничтожены — на выбеленном солнцем песке лежали крупные обломки металла вперемешку с осколками кристаллов. Прыгун, на котором они попали на планету, тихо-мирно тонул в болоте неподалеку — Маккей и Шеппард едва успели выбраться. Ронона и Тейлы в этот раз с ними не было, поскольку у них нашлись неотложные дела в поселении атозиан. Родни подозревал, что Ронон увязался за Тейлой не ради дела, а ради какой-нибудь местной красотки. Для полноты картины на базе их хватиться должны через пару дней, не раньше, потому что Маккей сам их предупредил, что связь может работать отвратительно или не работать вообще.

Занятый этими нерадостными мыслями Маккей не заметил, что идущий впереди него Шеппард насторожился и замер. Маккей не успел затормозить и сходу налетел на него.

— Какого?

Рука Шеппарда, сжатая в кулак, взметнулась вверх привычным армейским жестом, призывая к тишине. Маккей притих и осторожно выглянул из-за его плеча. Перед ними, насколько хватало взгляда, расстилалась безмолвная ледяная пустыня. Ощущение сюрреалистичности происходящего подогревалось жаром солнечных лучей за спиной и ветром, швыряющим в них целые пригоршни обжигающе горячего песка, недвусмысленно напоминающими о том, что еще секунду назад они стояли среди раскаленных барханов.

— Шеппард, что происходит? — шепотом спросил Маккей.

— Не знаю, — таким же шепотом ответил Шеппард. — А что ты видишь?

Маккей отстранено подумал, что даже в таких условиях Шеппард не перестает его удивлять.

— А ты?

Шеппард вздрогнул и обернулся. На секунду Маккею почудилось, как за его спиной взметнулась вверх огромная светлая тень. Видение было столь коротким, что Маккей списал его на оптическую иллюзию из-за перепада температур. Голос Шеппарда был спокоен, и только лихорадочный блеск в его глазах выдавал волнение и непривычную нервозность.

— Пустоту.

— Что? Нет, там снег и лед, и ветер, и...

— Родни.

Откуда в голосе Шеппарда такая мягкость?

— Родни, там ничего нет. Там пустота. Черная, непроглядная пустота. Чувствуешь, как она смотрит на тебя? Слышишь, как она поет?

Крика Шеппарда "Маккей!" Родни уже не услышал, проваливаясь в густую бархатную тьму.

 

Голова болела неимоверно. Маккей с усилием приоткрыл глаза, возвращаясь в окружающую действительность.Где бы он ни находился, это явно была не пустыня, не болото и не арктические льды. Он не смог удержаться от болезненного стона, когда почувствовал, как мелкими иголочками нещадно закололо правую руку и шею. Очевидно, он лежал здесь слишком долго. Послышались шаги, и в поле зрения Маккея появился Шеппард.

— Не двигайся, Маккей, — отрывисто бросил он, — рана откроется.

Рана? Какая рана?

— Что происходит? — кажется, он уже задавал этот вопрос.

— Ты не помнишь?

Маккей огляделся. Вокруг них во все стороны расстилался хвойный лес. Как и на Земле, воздух в нем был сух и едва уловимо пах смолой, свет был особенно прозрачен, а руку ощутимо покалывало опавшими иголками.

— Я делаю, что могу, — продолжил Шеппард, не дожидаясь ответа на свой вопрос. — Но этого мало.

— А ты можешь больше? — не удержался Маккей, ехидно фыркая. — Когда ты успел обрести сверхспособности?

Шеппард вздрогнул.

— Я поищу воду, — произнес он, не глядя на Маккея.

В спину уходящему вглубь леса Шеппарду светило закатное солнце, пробивающееся сквозь бесконечно высокие сосновые стволы, и Маккею показалось, как за его спиной клубится тень.

— Шеппард, — окликнул он его. Джон тотчас же повернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на Родни. — Я что-то видел. Будь осторожен.

— Здесь никого нет.

— Есть, — продолжил настаивать Маккей. — Я видел что-то за твоей спиной. Всего секунду, оно мелькнуло и пропало, но я уверен, что здесь кто-то есть.

— Я буду осторожен, — Шеппард криво улыбнулся, — но поверь мне, здесь никого нет.

Когда Шеппард ушел, Маккей неуклюже повернулся, стараясь сесть удобнее. Справа пронзило болью, он схватился рукой за бок и почувствовал на ней влагу. Пальцы и ладонь были в крови.

— Вот черт... — прошептал он, с ужасом глядя на куртку, обильно пропитанную кровью.

Прежде, чем отключиться снова, Маккей увидел насмерть перепуганное лицо Шеппарда.

 

В следующий раз Маккей очнулся в лазарете на Атлантиде. Шеппард спал, положив голову на край его койки. Какое-то время Маккей слушал, как Шеппард тяжело вздыхает во сне, и задумчиво перебирал в памяти отрывочные воспоминания о миссии. Он помнил, как они высадились на планету, как угробили прыгун и как потеряли связь с городом.Родни помнил, как они высадились на планету, как угробили прыгун и как потеряли связь с городом. Он помнил, как его ранили - очередное местное население предпочитало сначала стрелять, а потом спрашивать. Он даже помнил свои галлюцинации - обжигающе горячий песок и ледяную крупу, больно бьющую по лицу. И только воспоминание о возвращении на базу казалось полным бредом.

Маккей тихо откашлялся. Шеппард дернулся, просыпаясь, распахнул заспанные глаза и внимательно уставился на него. Через его щеку тянулся след от одеяла.

— Привет, — хрипло пробормотал Шеппард. — Как ты?

Маккей задумался.

— Нормально, вроде бы. Что ты здесь делаешь?

Шеппард зажмурился и с хрустом потянулся.

— Жду, когда ты проснешься.

— Я проснулся.

— Ага.

Воцарилась неловкая тишина. Маккей раздумывал, как бы аккуратнее выведать у Шеппарда подробности своего спасения, а Шеппард старательно избегал встречаться с Маккеем взглядом.

— Шеппард...

— Ну, я пойду? — перебил его Шеппард, вскакивая со стула. — Карсон сказал, тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Маккей отчетливо скрипнул зубами и постарался убедить себя, что поспешный уход Шеппарда вовсе не похож на бегство.

 

Выписаться из лазарета удалось только спустя несколько недель. Маккей ругался с Карсоном, с Элизабет, с Джоном, требуя дать ему возможность вернуться к работе, но все были непреклонны. Шеппард больше не заходил к нему по собственной инициативе, и, каждый раз, когда Маккей самолично требовал его к себе и до хрипоты спорил с ним по поводу своей выписки, ему чудились в глазах Шеппарда странные эмоции — вина, сожаление, тревога. И постоянно обдумывая происходящее, Родни все сильнее убеждался, что происходит что-то очень-очень странное.

— Мы должны поговорить.

Маккей бесцеремонно вломился к Шеппарду в комнату и внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Ты задолжал мне объяснение.

— Я ничего тебе не должен, — пожал плечами Шеппард.

Маккей почувствовал, что тихо звереет.

— Нет, должен, — повторил он напористо, глядя на Шеппарда сверху вниз. — Карсон рассказал мне, что с такой раной я не должен был добраться до базы живым. И вообще, мы в принципе не должны были попасть на базу так быстро.

— Нас не было трое суток. Это ты называешь быстро?

— Из них двое суток я истекал кровью. — Маккей поежился. — Не надо мне об этом напоминать.

И снова на лице Шеппарда Маккей увидел эти эмоции — раскаяние, тревогу, вину и грусть.

— Шеппард, — Маккей опустился на край кровати, — что происходит?

Шеппард прищурился.

— Ты не отстанешь ведь, верно?

Маккей красноречиво пожал плечами.

— Ты знаешь, что нет.

Шеппард прикусил губу, его лицо скривилось в болезненной гримасе. Какое-то время он ходил по комнате, изредка задевая мебель, затем подошел к Маккею, наклонился к нему, обхватывая его лицо ладонями, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу и глядя прямо в глаза. Ноздри Шеппарда раздувались от частого дыхания, а радужка привычного зеленовато-карего оттенка стала абсолютно черной из-за расширившихся зрачков. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, Маккей облизал пересохшие от волнения губы и... Шеппард отшатнулся от него, по комнате пронесся прохладный ветер. За спиной у Шеппарда медленно разворачивались два огромных крыла.

Реальность оказалась еще более нереальной, чем это можно было себе представить. Маккей завороженно смотрел на Шеппарда, на вздрагивающие за его спиной крылья, на маленькую комнату, в которой этим крыльям было тесно. Шеппард стоял, скрестив руки на груди и смотрел на него настороженно и странно неуверенно.

— Кто ты? — решился спросить Маккей, когда молчание стало невыносимым. — Ты человек?

— Нет.

Маккей знал, чувствовал, что Шеппард так ответит. Это все объясняло — и чудовищную популярность Шеппарда у женского пола, и удачу, сопровождающую его даже в самых невыполнимых миссиях, и синяки и ссадины там, где по всем законам физики, химии и медицины должны были быть травмы, мало совместимые с жизнью, а также почему сам Маккей давно перестал представлять свою жизнь без дружбы с Шеппардом, без его нечеловеческого обаяния и жажды жизни. Сейчас все встало на свои места, наконец-то стало правильным. МакКей почувствовал, что еще не готов спросить о самом важном, и просто поинтересовался:

— Как ты это сделал? Как перенес нас сюда?

Шеппард слабо улыбнулся, подошел к Маккею и обхватил своей ладонью его запястье.

— Вот так.

Они стояли на самой высокой башне города. Далеко-далеко внизу мерно рокотал океан, а выше был только солнечный свет. Крылья Шеппарда нестерпимо сияли на солнце, так сильно, что Маккей прищурился, чувствуя, как от этого слепящего света слезятся глаза.

— Прости.

Сияние крыльев погасло. Маккей моргнул, возвращая себе возможность нормально видеть. Шеппард стоял рядом, и в его еще недавно черных глазах медленно стихали золотые отблески.

— Ты не боишься меня?

— Нет. Ты спас мне жизнь. — Маккей почувствовал, что в нем просыпается исследовательский интерес. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Я имею ввиду, ты же ангел или что-то вроде того, или это мутация, но все равно не понимаю, зачем тебе быть здесь. И ты ведь знал Древних, верно? Понятно, почему твой ген самый сильный. Но ты не Древний, да? У Древних не было крыльев.

Маккей не мог остановиться. Вопросы и гипотезы сыпались из него как из рога изобилия, и Родни распалялся еще больше под ожидающее молчание Шеппарда.

— Или были? И почему я? В смысле, я знаю, что я гений и все такое, но у меня отвратительный характер. По крайней мере, все так говорят, и мне казалось, что ты тоже часто так думаешь, но...

— Родни.

В голосе Шеппарда появились новые незнакомые нотки. Их раньше не было, или Маккей предпочитал их не замечать?

— Я хотел быть тут. Вы, люди, самое важное, что есть в этой Вселенной.

Следующий вопрос сорвался с языка раньше, чем Маккей успел его обдумать.

— И даже я?

Он прозвучал совершенно по-детски и наивно, но Шеппард нашел для ответа правильные слова.

— Ты — особенно.


End file.
